Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 8.
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Grandpa Lou: Baron Dante, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. *Baron Dante: I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again. *Grandpa Lou: Emily... Baron Dante. Let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please. *Baron Dante: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. *Emily: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. *Grandpa Lou: There, now. That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Emily, getting back to this suitor business... Emily? Emily! *Baron Dante: If only I had gotten that lamp. *Plucky Duck: I will have the power to get rid of you. To think we gotta keep kissing up to that hump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... *Baron Dante: No, Plucky. Only until she finds a chump husband. *Courage: Well, here we are... The jungle. And how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? *Thomas: Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes. *Courage: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy. *Thomas: Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you bad boy, but no more freebies. And it's a fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? *Courage: Me? Really? Of course. All I need is some... Freedom. *Thomas: You're a prisoner? *Courage: Yes, Thomas. And it's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space. *Thomas: Gosh, that's terrible. *Courage: But, oh, to be free... Not have to go, Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Courage, wake up and smell the hummus. *Thomas: Why not? *Courage: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. *Thomas: I'll do it. I'll set you free. *Courage: Uh-huh, yeah, right. *Thomas: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. *Courage: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic. So how about it? What is it you want most? *Thomas: Well, there's this girl. *Courage: Girl? How can make anybody fall in love with somer? *Thomas: Oh, but, Courage, she's smart and fun and... *Courage: Pretty? *Thomas: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... And this hair. Wow. And her smile. *Courage: Ami. C'est l'amour. *Thomas: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey! *Courage: A prince? My pleasure. (gives a nice white shirt with an orange waistcoat, red tie, brown trousers, yellow shoes, and a blue hat, that are put onto him, just to make a resembling target to Jiminy Cricket, and transforms Pikachu into a giant elephant, who looks impressed) *Thomas: Wow! Thanks for the new suitable costume. Now I am a star. (winks) This girl will be impressed when she sees me as a star. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof